


Ocean Song: May We Meet Again

by Yuzuki18



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fisher - Freeform, Multi, Pirates, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuki18/pseuds/Yuzuki18
Summary: My sailorMy sailorIs this the beginning.......or the end?





	1. Chapter 1: The song of Meeting

~ Sailor come home to me

My sailor 

My sailor 

Will you return to me 

May you be safe as time goes by on the ocean sea

Ocean God, please, keep my sailor safe

If he left me, tell him good bye.... ~

 

My mother all was leave the last part out, she keeps telling her self that father died and didn't banned the family. I hear everyone on this island talk about it, as if they didn't have any thing else to do. I hate to see her cry, I tried to make her happy, only to make her sadder. She tells me I look like my father but I could never tell. He left when I was 4 and my little sister was 2 at the time. Mother has forgotten my older bother, more like she wishes he never been born. She been taken the blame on him, saying he the one that took father away or it was his idea to go to sea. My little sister is name Lilian Clock, I don't even know if she knows we have a bother. Mother made it a rule to never speak his name. Worse part about it all it's been 15 years and she never forgotten that day. As if every day she wakes up and to repeat it. She won't even leave her room. I took over my mother job to help her out. When it became to much, Lilian started to work.

We live on a island called Fisher Farm, when the land was discover many years ago they saw fish that never been seen before and fish people would pay good money for. Fisher Farm became one of the trade islands. The name was just fisher, we change it when most of the farmers became fisher. Because of this, the only job with good money is catching fish. If you weren't a fisher, you weren't going any where. Theirs three types of fishers, trade - you get to sail the sea and sale the fish, ready - you make sure the fish isn't bad or goes bad, and a getter - you must get the fish. I'm a getter.

I am assign to a small boat name River Bed. Only the captain knows why its called that and he won't answer you if asked. The captain is about in his 40's, if he wasn't bald we can tell he all ready white hair. He tells us that we kids make him a year older everyday. Captain has two other ship boys, their both 20 and they are twins, Richey and Zach. They never close their mouths and lying with every story they tell. As for me, I listen to the song of the wind, some times singing them. People all was think I'm talk to myself but when I'm on the River Bed, I feel free. 

~Hear the wind past by playing a melody,

Can you hear my words

I hear your word of freedom

Can I repeat them until I can no longer sing

I rise to fly with you

You hold my wings

Can I take your hand and sing with you... ~

"Mary!" The captain calls out, "Theirs fish to catch!"

"Yes sir"

___________  
Sunset is coming upon us, heading home with every fish we gotten. "What's that?" Rickey points a cross the sea at a small object. Captain look over with his telescope, "MOVE THE SAILS TO THE FAST WIND!" We looking at him not knowing what was wrong, "GETTING MOVING!". Quick as we could when move the sails and try to catch the winds speed. When we were trying to move faster the object came closer. We all saw why captain was in a hurry. The object was a pirate ship ready to take down any one that was near it. The ship was moving more faster then are little boat. All I could do was stare at it's beautiful blue glow around the it. I came back to what we were doing but it was to late the pirate ship hits us. The ocean taking over the ship and pulling me with it. 

Falling into nothing, only see the light from above. The ocean painting the glow of moon grace, one thing that didn't fit the picture, a fisher net covered the painting. Before questions can be answer the light slowly disappears in to nothing.


	2. The Song of New

"What should we do with her?"

"Do you think I going to care"

"Well she the only survivor of the ship crash"

"Just get her off my ship"

My eyes refused to open at the voice that wishes to kill me. Some reason my body was telling me I will live, their no going to kill me. I thought I was stupid. I wanted to slap my self in the face. To much sea water gotten in my brain. I felt the hands lifting my arms, slowing pulling me across the ship. 

"I will take her off your hands" The hands pulling me long stop, "I need more hands in the kitchen any way"

"If she does any thing that I don't like, it's on you"

Drop to the floor, hitting my head hard, brain became even more damage. I know the first thing that comes out of my mouth is going to be something stupid. I guess the man that wants me as his new kitchen maid is the one pulling me by my foot. I heard the sound of a door moving, once closed I was pick up by the waist and put on top on the person shoulder. -Black out-

The sun light shine brightly on to my eyes, making them open. Looking around, I'm on the floor with an old blanket and pillow about to fall apart. Rising from the little bed, my brain started to pound on the skull. "Big mistake moving" Trying to look around for the person who had spoken. The room was completely black, only light was the one that hit my face. A hand can out of the darkness to push me back down on the floor. "Go back to sleep" Some reason his word sound like a lullaby and couldn't help but do what I was told.

I woke up again but this time with a door slam. Looking around again, this time I could see the room. Their were a few people sleeping all over the room. A fire breathing through the room making it warmer then it should be. The light that woke me earlier was from a window up above me. Removing the blanket, getting colder, I try to stand. My brain seen to be less pain for. Looking out the window to only see the ocean. 'I wonder how far I am from home?' It hits me like a rock. Words I wish I didn't remember or hear, my friends and captain are gone. Wishing to be with family but I don't knw where I am or how far away I am. How many days has it been? I feel the wind upon my hand, lifting from it's place, I see a hole. Have this great feeling as if the wind trying to take some of my pain away. 

~ Silver moonlight

All my answers disappear in to your shadow

The promise you made was a lie

Sorrow taking over me 

Water falling from my face to make the sea

Looking up to you

Will you become the heavens 

May my soul fly to the people I lost

I cry to the heavenly moon ~

I slowly fall to the ground, bring my knees to my chest and raping my arms around them to cry in them. Movement around me didn't matter, words didn't matter, right now I want to be a lone. Only the wind can speak to me. I couldn't have that wish, "Little one, get up, it's time you get to work" Slowly looking up to a man that you could tell he have old age taken over his body. About 5' 6", a beard going down to his chest with black dark gray tips, blue eyes losing it's color, no much hair cover with fabric had a few birds on it. He was holding his left hand out, a sign I should get up. I took the hand and rise to stand. No matter how much I want to cry the day way, I shouldn't. I should try keep going. "My name is Leo, may I know yours?" Leo gave me a question look not knowing if I would speak to him. I don't think it would be a good idea to have people to hate me, remembering some one already wants me dead. "My name is Mary... Clock" unsure if I should say may my last name, he look surprise. I thought it was because I spoke but looking around behind him, other people were looking at me as well. "Haha, your joking right?" looking right at a young man walking towards us. "You just don't want us to know your name." Everyone looking at me with questioning. 

"No, it's my real name" I wanted to slap the man he had this grin I wish that never exist. 

"Oh really..." 

"Have I said something wrong?" I am playing the little words I said over and over in my head trying figure out what was wrong.

The young man leaves laughing. Why do I feel stupid? 

"You need to keep that name to your self from now" Leo taps my shoulder

"Why?" I even more confuse 

"How about we call you....."

"Call me Katyin, its my middle name" 

"That will do" 

"Can you tell me why I can't use Mary?"

"Everyone don't tell any one her real name! Got it! Get back to work!"

"Yes sir!" 

"Your going to completely ignore me..." I'm confuse and getting angry of him not answering my questions. 

"You're going sit over there and peel the potatoes" He points to a corner full of potatoes. 

I wasn't to happy how today was going.


End file.
